


Affection

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [34]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Kyo and Tohru love each other.





	Affection

“Kyo?” Tohru called out for her fiance as she walked through the house to see him sitting at the couch watching T.V. with their son.

“Yeah is something wrong, Tohru?” Kyo asked as he stood up and walked over to Tohru with Hajime in his arms. Tohru shook her head. 

“No nothing is wrong Kyo,” Tohru said taking Hajime from him. Kyo stared at her before wrapping his arms around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“How about you and Hajime go lie down for a nap, while I finish up on dinner?” Kyo suggested.

“No, You don’t have too. I’m fine.” Tohru insisted but Kyo shook his head.

“It is fine, I will wake you up when dinner is done,” Kyo said pushing them towards their bedroom.

“Okay, but only for a little bit,” Tohru said walking towards their room.

“Tohru,” Kyo called out to her.

“What is it Kyo?” Tohru said turning around to face him with a smile.

“I love you,” Kyo told her.

Tohru blushed before telling him, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
